


GOOD BOY

by InfntyOnHgh



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: And angst, Fluff and Humor, LA sunshine is magical somehow, M/M, Post-Hiatus, also very silly, and fluff again, furry (but not really)
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 23:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20199868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfntyOnHgh/pseuds/InfntyOnHgh
Summary: 不管是被女巫诅咒啦，还是被神秘的宇宙射线击中啦……长话短说，总之，好莱坞名人皮特·温兹先生变成了一条狗。





	GOOD BOY

**Author's Note:**

> 无敌沙雕 时间线混乱  
我不知道我能不能完结

**皮特**

_二零一二七月四日，事发当天下午，三点零六分，皮特·温兹位于洛杉矶的住宅。_

在院子里的草坪上，皮特摆了把粉红色条纹躺椅，悠闲地躺下来享受六月的烈日。这时间的太阳是最厉害的，没人知道他为什么选择了这个世界出来晒太阳，不过之后人们谈起这一天的时候，总是打趣说，皮特是被太阳晒多了才变成了一条狗的。

他变成了一条黑色拉布拉多。

皮特正闭着眼睛做美国梦呢，突然有一种张开嘴把舌头伸出去散热的冲动。他迷迷糊糊睁开眼，咦，院子里的橙子树怎么变灰了？咦？？他惊慌地从椅子上一跃而起，四爪着地落在剪得整整齐齐的草坪上。

“呜？”他疑惑地低头。一对毛茸茸的黑色爪子好端端地摆在眼前。再抬头一看，一条印满椰树图案的大花裤衩耷拉在躺椅上，旁边还有一副墨镜。他又一急转身，突然看见一条黑色的东西一摆一摆的，他本能地朝它扑了过去，但每当他以为快要抓到它的时候都没能成功……十分钟后，他筋疲力尽地倒在柔软的草地上，大口地喘着气。等一下……刚刚这是在追着自己尾巴咬吗？他猛地站起来，难道，难道……他慢慢走到院子里的泳池旁边，往下一看，喔，天哪，真的变成狗了！头顶不知道是不是因为他最近把头发漂了的缘故，有一小团浅黄色的杂毛。

他还没来得及沮丧，屋里突然传来的手机铃声差点把他吓得掉进泳池。他从后门绕进屋里，果然是变成狗了，听力放大了好多倍，这声音对他来说简直震耳欲聋。电话正在厨房的台面上嗡嗡作响，每振动一次就缓慢地旋转着。他潇洒地一步跃上桌子，在他的想象中。然而事实却是他的爪子尖堪堪碰到了台面，然后他就很没面子地啪叽一声落在了地上。他绝望地躺在地上，同时试图用爪子捂住耳朵，Carly Rae Japsen的声音在他可怜的脑子里一遍遍回响。“我再也不会听这首歌了”他想着。

**Author's Note:**

> 那首歌是I Really Like You


End file.
